headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Walking Dead: A New Beginning
"A New Beginning" is the first episode of season nine of the zombie survival horror television series The Walking Dead, and the one-hundredth sixteenth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Greg Nicotero with a script written by Angela Kang. It first aired on AMC on Sunday, October 7th, 2018 at 9:00 pm. A time jump takes place following the events of "Wrath" where we catch up with the communities: When a supply run goes terribly wrong and results in the death of a Hilltop member, Maggie Greene must face assassination attempts while other community members begin to question if electing her was the right choice. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Also Starring Co-Stars Crew * Robert Kirkman - Executive producer * David Alpert - Executive producer * Greg Nicotero - Executive producer * Tom Luse - Executive producer * Gale Anne Hurd - Executive producer * Scott M. Gimple - Executive producer * Bear McCreary - Composer * Avi Youabian - Editor * Grace Walker - Production designer * Michael E. Satrazemis - Director of photography * Jolly Dale - Producer * Caleb Womble - Producer * Paul Gadd - Producer * Heather Bellson - Producer * Matthew Negrete - Supervising producer * Channing Powell - Supervising producer * Corey Reed - Co-executive producer * Angela Kang - Co-executive producer * Seth Hoffman - Co-executive producer * Denise Huth - Co-executive producer * Christina Perez - Associate producer * Amy Beth Barnes - Associate producer * Alex Coley Brown - Associate producer Notes & Trivia * The Walking Dead was created by writer/executive producer Robert Kirkman and developed for TV by Frank Darabont. * "A New Beginning", "The Walking Dead: A New Beginning", "WD: A New Beginning", and "TWD: A New Beginning" all redirect to this page. * This episode is rated TV-MA. It contains strong language and acts of extreme violence. * Co-executive producer Denise M. Huth is credited as Denise Huth in this episode. * The ending of the episode features a memorial for Scott Wilson (who portrayed Hershel Greene) when he passed away on October 6th, 2018 after a battle with leukemia. * This is the first episode to use the new intro sequence, which is in an animation-style. * This is the first episode where Judith Grimes is shown speaking. * This is the second season premiere where a major character has died: The first was "The Day Will Come When You Won't Be" where Glenn Rhee and Abraham Ford were killed. Allusions Body count #Ken - Blood loss and shock after his arm is amputated after a walker bite on top of being kicked in the chest by a horse; Stabbed in the head by Maggie Greene. #Gregory - Execution by hanging under Maggie's orders when he conspires to have her killed. See also External Links References ---- Category:Hangings/Appearances Category:Executions/Appearances Category:Rick Grimes/Appearances Category:Daryl Dixon/Appearances Category:Maggie Greene/Appearances Category:Michonne/Appearances Category:Carol Peletier/Appearances Category:Tara Chambler/Appearances Category:Eugene Porter/Appearances Category:Rosita Espinosa/Appearances Category:Gabriel Stokes/Appearances Category:Aaron/Appearances Category:Enid/Appearances Category:Paul Rovia/Appearances Category:Gregory/Appearances Category:Ezekiel/Appearances Category:Jadis/Appearances Category:Jerry/Appearances Category:Judith Grimes/Appearances Category:Siddiq/Appearances Category:Alden/Appearances